Varia's Maid
by Rois Shiroi
Summary: How's it like to be their maid?  Reader & Varia


This is my first fanfic (Or my second one. I didn't post the first one I wrote.) Please bear with it if it's... too lame. Since I always see these on other fanfics,

I DON'T OWN KHR and the characters I used from the series. (I don't own 'you' either. xD) OTL I don't even know if anyone will read this. xD So yeah, here it is. :D

x - o - x - o - x

Varia's Maid

You've always been fascinated by those things called "Mafia" you've once heard about. You didn't even know that it is some kind of group or first time you've heard the word, you were so fascinated by it and started to do research about it. But it won't have to be THAT hard since you've grown suspicious about how your classmates, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends' actions.

Oh yeah. You've been staying in Nami Middle until night disregarding the fact about the lectures you'll recieve from your parents once you're home...

Not thinking about the fact how Hibari-san will bite you to death once he caught you lurking inside the campus after school hours.

It doesn't matter to you anyway. You just really want to know if something mafia-ish is happening around Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi. You've tried asking Kyoko-chan about it but it seems that she has no idea about the matter. So yeah, there you are trying to hide behind a pile of unknown stuff covered in a big piece of white cloth.. There, you see Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, oh, Hibari-san is there as well... and oh, who are those people?... They... They look awesome... Are they a part of a 'Mafia' you've been hearing about as well?... And then suddenly, you started to hear the words 'Vongola Family,' Oh my... 'Mafia' and the word that caught your attention the most, 'Varia.'

Ever since you knew that Mafias REALLY exist like that and turns out to be really cool, you've always thought about working for them.

...or probably UNDER them.

After a few years, you've attained what you've always wanted. You're now working for the Varia. But it doesn't satisfy you since you ended up as their MAID. The heck. You tried your very best to enter their damn teritorry but by the time you were there, some loud-mouth, white-haired guy started to, well, shout, become noisy.

"VVOOOIIIII!, Who the heck are you and what're you doin' here?"

"U-uhh." Oh my, you just keep on stammering words you don't know of... which you find really lame.

This white-haired guy dragged you by the arm until you got inside a freaking castle. OH MY. It's a castle. You thought that it was awesome. Inside of it was pretty empty though, but you don't really care, you're too busy looking at the man dragging you by the arm. You felt like you've seen him once.. Oh yeah... You've seen this guy before... only he was wrapped in bandages... What was his name again?

Uhh.. Oh yeah—He stopped in front of a room, let go of your arm, which now feels numb, and opened the door. And there, he started being noisy again.

"VOIIII, Bossu!"

"What is it?" Another creepy voice says.

You peeked inside the door and you saw a man sitting on a red victorian chair, sipping... wine... or whatever that is. You don't know much about alcohol... but you can tell that it IS alcohol.

The white-haired man began to speak,

"I saw this girl lurking around a minute ago," He is now dragging you inside the room.

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Arrggh. I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Whoa, he's mad.

"Tch. Just do what you want, scum."

"Tch."

You were just standing there, blinking, waiting for your "death sentence" to be given to you.

"Hey, trash." The man in the victorian chair began.

"I'm almost out of tequila. You better go out and buy some,"

"Tch. Yeah, right." The white-haired man said. Dragging you again by the arm, leaving the room.

He bought you in a room... with a red chair, red carpet, RED flowers.

Wha—everything's red except for the walls, the chandelier and some furniture.

The room looks awesome though.

The white-haired man dragged you on the chair.

"Hey, woman. You've heard the man. He wants some tequila. Go and buy some."

Your eyes widened.

"What?"

"BUY THE FREAKING BOSS SOME TEQUILA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE,"

You gulped, "U-uhh, yeah.. S-sure."

And then you set out to buy that damn alcohol that damn boss wants.

That's how you started to work as a maid for them. You started to learn their odd names, started to become used to their odd nature and of course, you also started to become close to them.

You were to close to Bel the most, you didn't wonder anymore since you were about the same age.

So you were there, lurking around the corridors of the Varia castle. Checking their rooms one by one. You first stopped in Levi's room... You peeked inside and he wasn't there so you went in.

Okay, it's clean.

So you left to go to the next one, which is Lussuria's. Yep, clean as well. But he was there, looking at the mirror. Once he saw you peeking in his room, he called you out.

"(Y/N)-chaaannn~"

"Yes?" You replied to him with a smiling face.

"Umm... Nothing really~"

Face-palm.

"Uhh, yeah. Would you consider wearing this?"

He pulled out a maid outfit. You did another face-palm when you saw it. You pouted.

"Aww~ Why? It'll look really cute on you, I swear~"

"Umm.. I won't be... umm.. needing that... I want to do my work... Uhh... looking normal."

You mentally twitched. _What the heck did I just say? _You thought.

"But sweetie," Lussuria eyed you from head to toe, which made you a little uncomfortable, "You ARE a maid here~" and then his voice turned to be... a little serious "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Just wear this." He tossed the ridiculous outfit at you and with that, you left the room.

"Why would Lussuria FORCE me to wear this outfit?"

You let out a big sigh.

"The heck. I'll start cleaning up the others' room later. I better change before I see Lussuria in his 'serious-mode' Wah. Creepy,"

You head out in your room, which has the same size like the others.

_Maybe working for the Varia is not as awesome as it sounds._ You take a good look at the maid outfit.

_Hmn?_ It's black and white with frills and laces like how should a maid outfit be. _I have to admit, it's pretty cute._

You wore it.

Embarrassed, you went out your room and started to work again.

The next room, yes. That would be Squalo's.

You knocked on his room's door and it suddenly opened, and there goes Squalo, being noisy. Again.

"VOOIIii!" His voice went gradually quiet as he sees you on the, as you thought, ridiculous outfit.

"WHAT?" You glared at him,

"I'm here to fix your damn room, now let me through and let me CLEAN,"

He started to chuckle... which is pretty odd to you.

You blushed.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO WEAR THAT KIND OF OUTFIT?" He asked between laughs.

"TCH. Clean up your room yourself. I'm leaving,"

You were pretty lucky to treat your "masters" this way. Well, you actually thought of them as brothers and sisters. Not some kind of lords that you have to serve. With that, you closed Squalo's door with a loud **BAM**. You can still hear his faint laughing though. It made you feel angry, embarrassed and happy at the same time. To hear Squalo laughing that way happens once in a blue moon, you thought.

Okay. This day is pretty odd. Lussuria acted serious and Squalo laughed. LAUGHED. Oh. And Levi, which should be inside the Varia Castle guarding his 'beloved' boss, isn't here. It's doesn't matter anymore to you now. Better go to the next room.

You knocked on Mammon's room,

"Come in," He says.

It's always been a mystery to you if this baby is a girl or a boy. You didn't care much anyway. You looked at him as a boy and you don't know why you've decided that he's male.

"Umm, Mammon. I'm here to clean up," You said with a smile.

He stared at you, or at least you thought so since that hood of his is covering his eyes.

"Why are you wearing something like that?"

"Umm... Lussuria told me to,"

"Hm. Yeah, right."

You proceed with the cleaning. After that, you left the room. _Good. At least one of them acted pretty normal around me even though I'm wearing this damn outfit. _You thought.

So yeah, Next room.

_UGH. Yeah. I'm sure he'll make fun of me,_ you thought. You shake out the thoughts out of your head and knocked on Bel's room.

"Who is it?~"

"Hey, prince-y. I'm here to clean up."

"Oh?~ Come in then."

You went in and—The heck. His room looks as if a great storm passed by. As expected from Varia's Storm Guardian. Hmn. Prince Sloth, Prince Bangs, you've given him a lot of nicknames already.

"Shishishishi~"

_There he goes._ You thought.

"I'm here to clean up. Quit with the creepy-laugh. Get out. I'll have a hard time cleaning your room if you're here."

Damn, he won't stop laughing.

"Hey, Prince Sloth. I MEAN IT. OUT. NOW."

"No~ Shishishishishi~"

"I wanna kill you," You said.

Well, you're all pissed off because of their odd reactions about your 'uniform' and yeah, you expected that Bel will be the one who'll give the most... ugh... annoying reaction since he's like, born to piss you off.

"If you can, then do it." He said, still doing his creepy-laugh

You're all pissed off right now. You walked towards him, stepping on his clothes that're on the red floor. He was there, lying down on the couch. Still laughing. You can't tell if he's looking at your outfit since his damn bangs are hiding his eyes.

When you were in front of him, he asked between the creppy laughs of his,

"What'll you do now?~"

"Umm... Dunno," You smirked, grabbed that tiara of his, and ran out of his room as fast as you can.

You know that he'll run after you since you've been doing that snatch-the-tiara get-up when you're bored.

Or maybe when HE'S bored. Oh well, it doesn't matter now since—OH MY, he pulled out one of his shiny knives from his jacket.

You ran faster.

"Hey, Prince Bangs! Do play fair! I don't have anything to use to kill you! It's unfair!" You said, still running.

"Shishishi~ Since you've managed to entertain my boredom, okay." He slipped the knife in his jacket while running after you.

You stopped a bit, you know that you're waaayyyy too far from him to be reached.

You wore his tiara on your head and when you saw him coming, you began,

" Lookie! I'll be taking over as the princess now!"

"Like I'd let that happen," Bel said, laughing

You stared to run again.

Oh, there's Levi.

"What are you doing with Bel's tiara?" He asked.

You ran past him,

"Uhh... Nothing~" You said, still smiling.

And there, you ran around the Varia Castle like crazy. Forgetting about cleaning your boss' room and what punishment will you get from running around the castle corridors like kids. Well, at least you're not alone.


End file.
